Asthma
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: A new discovery about Skipper has Kowalski on his toes...and also all over the leader's well-being. Created by PoMlovah611 and I.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: A short story created by PoMlovah611 and I! No pairing, just friendship and a very concerned Kowalski! Review freaks! **

**~Natty.**

* * *

_Asthma._

_~PoM~_

The analyst had just finished clearing the smoke out of the lab. Well that invention followed by explosion had turned out to be most unfavorable in his opinion.

Kowalski had just finished tidying the lab when he heard a crash from the main room and then some harsh coughing that quickly turned into wheezing. It was odd.

It was also Skipper's voice pitch consistency.

The lieutenant blinked and opened the door of his lab to peer out. "Skipper? I-is everything alright?"

The struggling to breathe only increased, and his leader was clutching the floor, rapidly turning blue.

"SK-SKIPPER! OH HANG ON!" Kowalski rushed to his commanding officer.

"K-Ko- *wheeze* -walski…" Skipper breathed heavily, gasping. "C-can't br-bre…"

"I-I see that! B-but h-how d-do I help?" The analyst didn't know what was going on, nor did he know how to act. Anything could be the cause of his leader's sudden inability to breathe! Poisoning, allergic reaction, choking, even MORE poisoning! The list could go on if he had time to think properly!

Skipper pointed to the suitcase that held his classified things, the one he specifically said for them never to touch no matter what.

Kowalski hesitated before reaching for it and pushing it open.

There were files and papers and photos marked with X's but in the corner of the case there was one inhaler.

Kowalski glanced at the leader then grabbed the inhaler. He quickly rushed behind the leader to hold it in front of the penguin's face.

The short penguin took the mouth piece in his beak and waited for the other to press the button on top.

The taller penguin immediately pressed the button.

The leader breathed in the medicine but still wheezed. It looked like he needed another few pumps of it.

The analyst then pressed the button a few times more for his commander.

Rough panting and trying to catch breath soon filled the silence, Skipper gaining his normal color again as his breathing evened. "Th-Thank you Kowalski..." He panted.

Kowalski sighed in relief for him. "Skipper... I thought you were... gh..."

Skipper nodded as he got himself up with some help. "Yeah me too..."

"Gosh Skipper... I didn't know you had asthma." Kowalski said with a smirk as he lifted his leader to stand.

"It's classified." The leader started to walk away but threatened him first. "And it better stay that way! Got it?"

The analyst frowned to object. "But Skip-"

"What?"

Kowalski knew well that there were risks if one did not take a treatment properly and in the case of asthma they could me most dire. "If everyone else doesn't know, you might not get your treatment right!"

"I'll be fine." Skipper reassured hastily, wanting to just drop the subject.

"Skipper, I insist! Someone else should know too!"

"Like who?" Skipper scoffed. "Blowhole? So he can trap me in some smoke chamber? No thanks!"

"I meant the rest of the team, Skipper..."

"I'm not weak." The leader replied almost automatically.

Kowalski blinked. "I-I didn't say that, sir."

"I mean who could've predicted that? A little air that's not so clean and my throat closes in on itself! All those years living in polluted HOBOKEN!" He cried and yell. "ARE YOU HAPPY HOBOKEN?! HUH? MURDERING ME WITH YOUR AIR?! ARE YOU?! ...I'm not weak! I don't need that STUPID inhaler!" Skipper snatched it from the analyst and chucked it against the concrete wall. It promptly broke, its medicine hissing out until it was empty. "Who can't breathe now?! HOOHA!"

"Ah! Sk-Skipper! Wh-why did you do that!?" The scientist rushed to the broken inhaler on the ground.

"I DON'T WANT IT ANYMORE!" The leader barked.

Kowalski had picked up the pieces desperately in his flippers. "B-but you NEED it!"

"Throw it out." Skipper instructed, climbing up the hatch.

"Skipper! Wait!" The analyst tried to stop him.

"That's an order, soldier!"

The lieutenant threw it in the garbage can obediently.

Skipper nodded in approval.

Right after the leader had begun to climb again, he grabbed a few coins from the little jar he had and started to run to the 'Private's First Prize' fish plaque door but not before he waited for the leader to leave the HQ.

Skipper sighed and proceeded to push aside the hatch, but before he exited he gave a little wheezing sound. He suppressed it, staying strong and going outside.

"I have to hurry..." Kowalski shook his head as he muttered to himself. "Skipper'll suffocate if I don't get a new one soon..."

_"Training in ten, boys!"_ The leader announced up top of their island, causing the analyst to bite his beak.

"_Aye Skippah!"_ Private's distant voice responded.

So did Rico's. _"'kay!"_

Kowalski sighed. Orders were orders…

The analyst placed the money back in the jar and retreated up the ladder for afternoon training. His leader had given an order but for once he knew indeed that it was very wrong. It wouldn't leave his mind. Another sigh escaped his beak. This would be a long day…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Made by PoMlovah611 and I! REVIEW!**

**~Natty.**

* * *

_Asthma._

_~PoM~_

Kowalski had never been more eager for a perfectly good day to end in his life than this one they now previously stood in. All throughout their afternoon training had been filled with dread, worry, and nervousness.

"Kowalski! Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to train?" The leader snapped with a well-aimed glare to the penguin lieutenant.

"Wh-what? Oh. T-train, sir..." Kowalski stammered, off and in his own thoughts. He didn't have time for this! He had to get Skipper a new inhaler before another attack and-

"You're the only one not on the floor." Skipper pointed out, showing the weapon's expert and private blinking in their push up position.

The lieutenant blinked then quickly got on his flippers on the floor. Push-ups...right... "My apologies, sir."

"Now...I want twenty then a repeated forty push-ups." The leader paced in front of them. "Go!"

Kowalski huffed then started his push-ups together with everyone else. This was ridiculous! He had to possibly save Skipper's life! NOT-

"Actually..." Skipper thought aloud, causing everyone to look up and pause.

"Yes, Skippah?" Private looked up at his leader expectantly.

"We're a team here...an elite joined force. I guess I should get down and complete that force!" The leader started to get down with them on the concrete.

The analyst's heart skipped a beat. N-no that wasn't good! What if Skipper overexerted himself and started an asthma attack?! "U-uhm, Skipper?" Kowalski raised a flipper.

In a planking position, the leader turned his head. "Yes Kowalski?"

"I-I don't think you should d-do this, Skipper..."

"Excuse me?" The leader raised a daring brow at his soldier.

Kowalski gulped. This could very well get him in horrid trouble but his leader was worth it in the end! "I just don't think you'll uh..."

"I'll what?" Skipper glared.

"You'll... uh..." The analyst looked around, trying to look for an idea that won't expose his leader's asthma secret.

"Boys, who's in charge here?" Skipper looked to the team for an answer from someone besides Kowalski.

"Y-you, sir." Private answered simply.

"Oo charge." Rico said.

"So if I'm in charge of this team then I've GOT to be in charge of what I decide to do with my BODY and if I want to join this team in training, I will do that. Won't I Kowalski?" The leader looked at him.

Kowalski objected immediately. "But Skipper-"

"That's an ORDER, lieutenant!"

"Gh... M-may I be excused for a moment, sir?" Kowalski grinned nervously.

Skipper refused. "No, you may NOT. Now push-ups, NOW."

"But Skipper, I have to-"

"You're on very thin ice, soldier!" Skipper yelled.

The lieutenant gulped and whimpered softly.

"Bordering on serious insubordination! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"But Skipper! You can't-!"

Skipper barked back. "I can and I will!"

This could not go on! He had to keep objecting! Maybe just maybe he could appeal to Skipper's better nature. "But Skipper! You CAN'T! Your state won't allow this type of physical activi-"

"ENOUGH!" The leader yelled at the top of his lungs.

_Or_ it would just make the leader furious. Kowalski ducked his head and whimpered.

Skipper was out of breath from his outburst, panting slightly. He gave a small wheeze.

The lieutenant began to panic. "Skipper! You MUST excuse me! It's a matter of life and death!" he begged, sitting up and holding his flippers together.

But Skipper ignored the lieutenant. "Rico...Private..." The leader panted. "Continue training as normal..." The two nodded at the order silently. "Kowalski...you're confined to HQ for the rest of the day..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Made by PoMlovah611 and I! REVIEW!**

**~Natty.**

* * *

_Asthma._

_~PoM~_

"Rico... Private..." The leader panted. "Continue training as normal..." the two nodded at the order silently. "Kowalski... you're confined to HQ for the rest of the day..."

The lieutenant's eyes widened as he began to breath faster too. "S-Skipper, y-you're not thinking clearly! I-"

"Now you're undermining my authority?!"

"N-no, Skipper!" Kowalski said with worried eyes. "It's just that... y-your health-!"

"-is perfectly FINE thank-you!" The leader crossed his arms.

"N-no Skipper! Y-you don't understand!"

"I understand PER-FECT-LY." Skipper said through a very gritted beak and red face. He was warning the analyst. He'd do anything to keep his weakness hidden, even order Rico to get cute on Kowalski. "If I want to take a RISK, like sending you to your BUNK…PERMANENTLY… when I may NEED you then that would be my own DECISION? Do you GET it?" The leader growled his code. If he wanted to put his inhaler out of commission and take a risk, then it was HIS decision, not anyone else's.

Kowalski gulped and nodded, whimpering in slight fear.

"GO to your BUNK, soldier." Skipper ordered.

"Aye sir..." Kowalski started walking to the hatch. Right in front of it, he stopped and glanced at the leader, inhaling to try and protest and raising his flipper.

"ZIP IT!" The leader shouted.

Kowalski whimpered then sighed and jumped down.

Skipper was left with the other two soldiers on the ground, looking at them almost as if daring them for an input too.

Rico blinked. "Um…" Then looked away and started whistling casually.

Private just grinned and hid his flippers behind his back.

"I'm going for a walk." The commander muttered before storming out of their habitat.

"S-Skippah?" The worried private said, worried for the older penguin.

As their leader left without an answer or order, Rico shrugged. He assumed it called for free time. So he hacked up a bat, starting to whistle as he waddled over to the lemur habitat. Screaming piñatas were more fun.

Meanwhile, the science penguin sat on his bunk, muttering to himself. "Gh... something to calm myself... something... something..." he looked around. "Ah!" He spotted some Sour Mango Punch Bubblegum and walked over to it. After ripping it open, he threw it in his mouth, chewing it. "Mmh... yum... I wish there was some way I could help Skipper without- *gasp* Of course!" He grinned and grabbed another pack of bubblegum. "I have to hurry..." he murmured, rushing into the lab and shutting the door.

Not long after, Kowalski had an extremely messy lab, filled with crumpled papers, broken glass and its previous contents all over the floor. The analyst was on the lab table on the side - the only one not messy -, holding a dropper in his flipper. "Almooost..." he murmured, gently squeezing the dropper, making the blue liquid in it push out. Just a little more force would make it fall out...

"K'WALSKI!" Private shouted as he entered the lab with Rico.

"'WALSKI!" Rico cried.

"AGH!" the penguin squeezed the dropper, making the drop. The object in front of him started glowing - which was a good thing. He sighed in relief then spun around anrily. "PRIVATE! RICO! DO YOU MIND!? I was busy!" He yelled, glaring at them.

"Woah! Oo may mess!" Rico observed.

Kowalski waved it off. "Yyeah... I'll make a note about cleaning that later. Now what do you want?"

"It's Skippah!" Private exclaimed.

Kowalski blinked. "Wh-what about him?"

"It's Skippah! He's having trouble breathing, K'walski!"

The lieutenant gasped. "What!?" He looked at the young penguin, seeking more info.

Private nodded with a gasp. "He can't get any air in! We don't know why!"

"Hang on..." Kowalski turned back to his little experiment then took ripped a piece of it off. He put it in his beak then nodded. "This should do the trick." He said after chewing, spitting it out and dropping it in the trashcan full of paper. He dropped the rest of it in a paper bag and threw it over her shoulder. "Where is he?" He asked.

"Alice took him away." The young one said frightened.

"Do you know where she went with him?"

Private shook his head with a frown.

The taller penguin rubbed his chin. "Perhaps the vet's office... Let's go." Kowalski nodded to them then led the way out.

"Heh okay?!" Rico asked desperately in a shout, clutching the analyst's feathers.

"I-I'm not sure..." Kowalski said with a sigh before running out.

With worried looks to each other, Private and Rico followed the analyst.

Soon the trio arrived at the veterinarian's office, standing in front of it.

"How are we going to get in there?" Private asked.

Kowalski thought up some options. "Let's see... we could either break in... or-"

Alice approached them from behind. "How did you get out here?" She then picked them up and started to bring them inside.

"Or... THAT could happen..." Kowalski shrugged.

They were brought inside the office.

The three penguins gasped at the flat-headed penguin on the table, wheezing and struggling to breath.

Alice set the three birds in a cage and turned to the sick one with hands on her hips. "I have no idea what to do with you! The vet's out today!"

Kowalski whimpered, gripping the bars of the cage. He needed to get to him. His invention would help! He just needed Alice to leave!

"Well LEGALLY since I found you like that I can't leave you until the problem's fixed! It's that new stupid zookeeper code from Hoboken!" She complained.

The analyst kicked the cage in frustration. "You can't just do NOTHING!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. But all the human heard was a bunch of loud and annoying penguin squawks.

Alice glared at the tall penguin. "Will you shut up? Kind of trying to think here! Jeez…" She rolled her eyes and picked up the leader roughly around the chest.

"NO! NONONONO! PUT HIM DOOWN!" he shrieked and punched the cage door, wanting it open. Then he kicked it some more.

The woman sighed at the annoying squawks and looked over the bird, her thumb compressing tightly where his lungs were and her other hand went around his neck. She had no idea how to carefully hold an animal.

The leader tried to struggled and kick her off. He gave a rough choke and cough as her careless hands tightened for a better grip.

Alice just glared. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

The scientist couldn't take it any longer. He pushed his flippers out, squeezing them over the spring lock. He pushed with all of his strength and the door opened.

Immediately, he jumped at the zookeeper, practically attacking her.

"WHAT IN THE-!" Alice dropped the smaller bird in the process and the commander hit the cabinet before hitting the ground.

Skipper couldn't breathe and saw stars, everything getting blurry. He was going to pass out.

Meanwhile Private and Rico watched from inside the open cage. Private in shock and Rico in awe.

"Woo-hoo-hoo!" Rico cheered Kowalski on.

Kowalski kicked the woman in the face then fell beside the leader penguin. He pulled out the small paper bag from somewhere behind his back. "Stay with me Skipper... this will help, I promise!" He cried desperately.

Skipper tried to kick the analyst away from him. He knew he could beat this asthma attack on his own if it just took its course! Kowalski would ruin it!

"Skipper, stop trying to do this on your own! I know you want to prove yourself but this is something you just can't beat!" He took out a piece of glowing blue gum and held it in front of the penguin's face. "Please, Skipper, I'm begging you..." Kowalski pleaded, near to tears. "Skipper please! Oh please Skipper! I need you to chew this! Please Skipper, I can't just let you suffer!" Kowalski began to sob.

The leader was stubborn and smacked it away. And by it, what was meant was Kowalski. He smacked him in the face.

"Skipper!" Kowalski exclaimed in a gasp and then asked again.

The response was a hoarse 'never!' and the analyst had had enough. The breath assisting gum worked once chewed and so he put it in his own beak, chewing it for his commander.

After a thorough chewing in the beak, he took it out and forced it in the leader's mouth.

Skipper muffled a strong protest of angry words as the analyst shoved the gum into his throat by flipper. It only took less than a moment for his airway to work again. He took a deep breath. It worked just like an inhaler and he was furious.

The scientist sighed in relief and wiped some sweat from his forehead. "Oh THANK GOODNESS you're okay..." He muttered.

"What MONSTROCITY have you CREATED!" Skipper yelled.

Kowalski was in surprise. "M-monstrosity? I-it helped you..."

"I was HELPING myself just fine! I was actually starting to feel something begin to give!" His life. that was what was about to give that he had felt.

"Skipper, you can't fight this battle! It's impossible to fight asth-" he stopped himself, reminding himself of the presence of the other two comrades. "T-to fight this... th-thing..."

"Well I was doing it!" Skipper argued.

"No you weren't! C'mon stop acting so childish! It's time we go back home..." Kowalski stood so they could go.

"Yuh-huh!" The leader replied childishly with crossed flippers. "If I wasn't fighting it, what was I doing!?"

"You were dying!" Kowalski shouted at his face. "And I don't WANT that to happen! Just let me do my job and keep that from happening!"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

Kowalski felt an aching in his chest and his angry expression softened into a broken one. "... F-FINE!" he shouted before storming out of that office in tears.

Private blinked at the two down there and turned to Rico. "Uhm... w-what just happened?"

Rico shrugged. "Ionno." All was good and so he hacked up another bat, heading to the lemur habitat again for some more free time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Made by PoMlovah611 and I! Revieeeew!**

**~Natty.**

* * *

_Asthma._

_~PoM~_

Kowalski sighed as he packed some of his science things like his favorite beaker and his goggles. He was no longer needed here. His leader said so.

So he would just leave. After packing a can of sardines, he closed his suitcase and headed out of the HQ.

"Where do you think you're going?" Skipper demanded as he entered the lab, coffee mug in his flippers.

"I'm leaving. I'm not needed here anymore, remember?"

"I never said that."

"Yeah you did..." The analyst paused as he didn't meet his leader's gaze. "I heard it myself."

"You heard what you wanted to hear." The leader scoffed. "Something you often DO, like all the time."

Kowalski rolled his eyes. "Well goodbye." He said briefly before pushing past the penguin and starting to climb up the ladder.

"Kowalski!"

"What?" The tall penguin turned his head.

Skipper's eyes softened immensely. "Where are you going!"

"I'm LEAVING!" Kowalski snapped. "No one needs me here anymore! So why try and do my job when no one wants me to do it! It's a waste of time!"

"Don't leave!" The commander begged.

"What...? So NOW you want me to stay!? Make up your mind, Skipper!"

"I never said I wanted you to go!"

Kowalski stared at him for a while. "... you said you didn't need me."

"I don't." Skipper replied.

"..." the lieutenant looked down. Then he shook his head, climbing out of the hatch.

"Don't walk away from me, soldier!"

Kowalski jumped over the fence around the habitat and ignored the order.

Skipper growled and followed him, stomping. He grabbed the analyst's shoulder and forcibly turned him around.

"What do you want!?" The scientist growled.

"I said don't walk away from me!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Brainiac! I do every single day!"

"Well not anymore!"

"What the heck do you mean by that?"

"You're not my commanding officer anymore because I QUIT THE TEAM!" The analyst shouted, breathing heavily from his outburst.

"You can't quit!" The leader's eyes narrowed.

"Why not!?"

"B-BECAUSE!"

"Because WHAT!?"

Skipper panted and tried to continue. "BECAUSE- ehhh..." He gasped and panted, shutting his eyelids.

Kowalski narrowed his eyes. "You know I can tell if your faking it or not, Skipper."

Skipper stopped suddenly, blinking. "Really? How?"

He shook his head and sighed. "Why do I even bother. I should be out of park grounds by now..." then he turned away from the leader and started walking again.

"Hey! Get back here!"

The analyst ignored him and kept going.

"Stop!" Skipper tried again.

Kowalski stopped but then took a deep breath and continued, ignoring the orders thrown at him.

There was a furious growl from the leader. "Damnit Kowalski!"

Kowalski felt something wanting to pull him back, wanting to make him stop. But he ignored it, now beginning to slide away on his belly, clutching his suitcase tight.

"FINE, GO! YOU THINK I CARE?! HA! This is me, NOT CARING, AT ALL WHAT YOU DO WITH YOUR LIFE!"

"YEAH GO AHEAD!" Kowalski shouted back.

"GET OUT OF MY ZOO!"

"I'm already out!" Kowalski stuck his tongue out at the edge of the park's grass.

"GOOD!" Skipper shouted from inside the gates. Then with a huff he turned, leaving the scene. Fine! It was better this way anyway! His secret wouldn't get out and he could fight this thing without complication! It was a good thing Kowalski was leaving!

In the park Kowalski was about to continue on then sighed. Maybe he could go for just a little while and stay nearby... perhaps in their extra base... yes, that's what he would do. Just in case...

Kowalski then walked back into the park, looking for their secret entrance. Why does Skipper have to be so proud? He needs what he needs... he can't just stop needing it.

And he says he doesn't need his help... he does. He needs a helping hand-uh... flipper to pull him back when he went too far. Pride always gets in the way...WHEN will the pride fade?

The analyst shook his head to clear it and was about to activate the automatic door on a nearby oak when he heard shouts. He turned toward the shrieks and tried to listen more.

There was a shriek from the private and panicked hacked explosion. He knew that panicked hacked sounds of explosions anywhere! That was Rico!

His teammates were in trouble! Or... they just found themselves another mission... but nevertheless, they needed him! Then he started sliding back to the zoo.

Kowalski was on his way until a trap snagged around both his legs, tripping him. "GAH! WHAT THE-" There was a mechanical bond around his ankles "What IS this!?" He shouted trying to get back up. It only altered his balance and he fell again on his stomach, grunting in frustration and he started struggling, trying to pry it off his feet.

_"NO!"_ Private cried from inside the zoo.

"PRIVATE!" Kowalski gasped.

Rico was shouting in pain too. _"OW-OW-OW-OW-OW!"_

Kowalski finally got out of it and started sliding toward the now visible zoo gates. Something shot into his spine, stopping the analyst right in his tracks. He couldn't move... Though he tried to... but he still couldn't! What WAS this!?

Private's voice shouted out again in the distance, in alarm. _"SKIPPAH!"_

There was a harsh sound of a hard hit and then the leader's ragged coughing was heard. Real. The coughing was real. It literally sounded like someone had knocked the air out of Skipper.

The analyst saw the zoo gates just below the hill he was on. So he tried his best to push himself forward and Kowalski was sent tumbling down the hill to in front of the zoo gates.

Kowalski blinked his eyes open again and tried to look through the gates. There was his teammates, on the ground unconscious. He gasped. No!

Then there was a few lobsters grouping around Skipper.

"Sk-Skipper!" Kowalski tried to shout.

The crustacean's had some device, attaching it to the leader's beak.

The tall penguin watched in fear. What could they be doing to him!?

Red One flipped the switch with the tip of his claw, activating the mechanism. It gave off a sound almost like a…vacuum. They were vacuuming the air right out of Skipper's lungs.

"No! Stop that! Get away from him!" Kowalski shrieked, struggling to move again.

They continued on, despite the analyst's pleadings.

"NO STOP THAT! GAAH!" He kept shouting.

Meanwhile Mort was walking by humming into the zoo and right near Kowalski. The analyst didn't know if he was given luck or a curse! Both of course, non-logical in the science world.

"Mort! Mort! Over here!" Kowalski called, trying to get his attention.

"Oh hi penguin!" Mort walked up to him. "Why are you hugging the ground?"

"I can't move..."

Mort stared for a moment. "Okay!" Then he turned to leave.

"No wait!" the analyst pleaded.

"Bye penguin!"

"WAIIT!"

Mort stopped and looked.

Kowalski tried something, speaking in a very careful voice and using precise words. "Do you see those red lobsters around my friend over there?"

Mort turned smiling and pointing. "Oh I see them!"

"Good! Can you go steal that thingy on the bossy penguin's mouth for me?"

"But the bossy penguin told King Julien that stealing is wrong and we shouldn't do it!" Mort squeaked.

Drat! But he could still go with it! "Yes, but th- the red lobsters stole it from me! And I'm going to die if I don't get it back!" Kowalski told him.

"Is dying good?"

"No, it is very very bad!"

"How bad?" asked Mort.

As frustrating as this was he would keep a calm-OH who was he kidding here?! Kowalski growled, demanding. "VERY BAD! NOW GO STEAL THAT THINGY!"

Mort's eyes filled with tears as he started to cry. He didn't like being yelled at!

What had he done? The analyst started to beg. "Awgh Mort.. please Mort! Please!"

"Oh okay because you said please I will make you die!" Mort nodded and went willingly to the group of lobsters.

"Wh-what?" He muttered softly Kowalski shook his head. It didn't matter anyway. The little lemur was going up to the lobsters and- and tapping them on the shoulder. What was Mort doing!?

Mort looked like he said something to the lobsters and pointed over at the analyst they hadn't noticed and then at the device on Skipper.

The little mouse lemur had asked them if he could have the device.

Kowalski sighed and wanted to face-flipper. He should have been more specific with the little idiotic kid!

Anddd now a few lobsters were coming his way…Yeah that was perfect…

He gulped then watched the red crustacean's come closer...One had even tied Mort up in seaweed again!

Kowalski struggled but still couldn't move... WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO HIM. WHY can't he MOVE!? What was this THING lodged into his spinal cord?!

The last thing he remembered was Red One putting a plastic bag over his head and the blurry image of his leader fading before his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Made by PoMlovah611 and I. X3 **

**~Natty.**

* * *

_Asthma._

_~PoM~_

"K'walski...K'walski!" Private called next to the analyst in his chains quietly.

The taller penguin groaned and blinked his eyes open. "P-Private?"

"K'walski..." The private looked worried.

"What...?"

Private looked pale. "A-are you alright?"

"I'm a little... weak... Are YOU alright?" He asked, breathing slightly heavily.

The private shook his head and Kowalski noticed the little bird looked almost terrified.

"Where's Rico...?" Then Kowalski's eyes widened. "WHERE'S SKIPPER!?"

"Hey wazzup." Rico nodded, chained on the other side of the analyst.

"Where's Skipper!?" The science bird started to worry.

"Um...ove theh." The weapon's expert gestured with his beak over to the lab table.

Their leader lay there with a mask over his beak, cuffed to a tabled. The machine attached was much bigger than the last one.

"SK-SKIPPER!" Kowalski screamed, panicking for his leader.

"Take it easy, K'walski!" Private warned.

"TAKE IT EASY!? HOW CAN I TAKE IT EASY WHEN SKIPPER IS STRAPPED TO THAT MACHINE!?" The analyst yelled.

"It's helping him it looks like..." said the private softly.

"Yup." agreed Rico. "Hehping."

Kowalski blinked then took a closer look at the machine. It looked as if it was helping Skipper to breathe.

"I'm more worried about you actually." Private admitted.

Rico nodded. "Yup. Worried bout oo."

Kowalski raised a brow. "Wh-why?"

"Well..." Private started, staring an frightened. "What with that thing on your back..."

"Yup." Rico repeated. "Theng on oo back."

"What!? What does it look like!?" Kowalski struggled to look at his own back.

"Pin." said Rico.

"It looks like a pin, K'walski!" Private said urgently.

"WHAT!? I-I felt something lodged in my spinal cord when I was running back to the zoo... It stopped me from moving..." Kowalski explained.

"Well...you still aren't...you know, moving then..." The private informed gently.

It was true, the analyst had only been moving his head this whole time, hanging from the wall limply.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT THING!?" Kowalski gritted his beak.

"Calm down, K'walski! I'm sure it'll be alright!" Private reassured.

The analyst had to disagree. "How can you be SURE it's ALRIGHT!? This is surely Blowhole's doing."

"Know that." Rico informed.

Kowalski insisted. "Nothing can be alright when HE'S behind it!"

"We already know he's behind it." Private said.

Kowalski sighed. "I know... Where is he anyway!?"

"Juhst lef." said Rico.

"What do you mean he just left?" exclaimed Kowalski.

"He was here while you were unconscious..." Private explained.

"Did he say anything?" The analyst questioned.

The private told him. "A lot, actually."

"What did he say?!" Kowalski urged.

"Not much." Private shrugged. "It was mostly conversation and mocking with a touch of evil laughter is all. But he said a lot of it."

"A-Anything about Skipper?" Kowalski asked desperately. "Or what's on my back?"

"A lot about Skippah, but nothing about you." Private then apologized as an afterthought. "Sorry K'walski."

Kowalski looked disappointed for a while before sighing. "It's okay... What did he say about Skipper?"

"That machine is breathing for him. Although I'm not sure why..." said Private. "K'walski?"

"He must have a plan or something. And I want to find out..." Kowalski muttered to himself.

"K'walski!" Private said again desperately to get his attention.

"What?" The lieutenant looked at the private.

"Why didn't you just tell us Skippah had asthma?" asked Private.

Kowalski's eyes widened. "H-he told you!?"

"Uh-huh!" Rico nodded. He too was surprised that they weren't told about this. He would have fanned away his bomb smoke more than he always did.

The analyst sighed. "Skipper didn't want me to tell... How did that dolphin know about it?"

"Does it really matter now?" Private said.

Kowalski shook his head. "In a way... But not that much..."

"C-can you feel that thing? In your back?" Private questioned, looking at the pin sticking out the back of the analyst's spine.

"I-I..." Kowalski paused. "I'm not s-sure..."

Private tilted his head in confusion. That was odd. He thought you'd be able to feel something like that. "You don't know if you can feel it?"

Kowalski noticed the boy's confusion. "I-It kind of depends on what that thing really is..."

"Pin!" Rico exclaimed.

"It's a pin, K'walski. We told you!" exclaimed Private. "A big one at that."

"Well looks can be deceiving!" The analyst snapped, more stressed than usual.

"Huh?" The weapon's expert was confused at that saying.

"Oh never mind!" Kowalski sighed.

"Hm!" Rico huffed in annoyance.

"I need to... gh... get this thing... off me..." Kowalski moved whatever he could to try and get the pin out of his back. Which was just his head moving back and forth. It did absolutely nothing. "Agh, It's no _use_!" He grunted and bowed his head. "I don't suppose YOU guys can do anything... right?"

Rico shook his head. "No."

"I don't think so, K'walski...Sorry...again..." Private frowned.

Kowalski sighed. "What are we supposed to do NOW?"

The private looked off. "That's what Doctor Blowhole said..."

"What do you mean?" the analyst raised a brow at him.

"He was upset like you...but about Skippah not waking up yet...So he left to go cancel some appointments. Said he'd be back in an hour." Private said.

Kowalski waited for more information. "And?"

"That was about four hours ago." Private shrugged.

"Late!" Rico exclaimed.

"Uh-huh..." Kowalski looked back down, thinking...

Skipper continued tpo lay unconscious strapped to the breathing machine but as the analyst watched more closely, he thought he saw his leader's flipper twitch...

Kowalski's head bolted up. "Skipper!" He tried calling.

Skipper's flipper weakly clenched into a fist and then unclenched itself. It then repeated this in an almost pattern. It was a code. Slowly the flipper signal was read by the scientist and Kowalski couldn't be more surprised by what his leader was signing.

'Help.'

Kowalski gasped, catching the other two's attention.

"K'walski?" Private raised his head to look at said penguin. "Is something wrong with your pin then?"

"No, it's Skipper! He gave out a code! And if I translated it correctly... It means 'help'!"

"Help?" Private questioned.

"Skipper! Can you hear me!?" The lieutenant called again.

The leader twitched his flipper the slightest in response.

"Is something wrong with you? What should we do to help?" Kowalski asked, hoping the leader would respond.

Skipper only signed one thing before his flipper went dead again.

'Blowhole.'

Kowalski gritted his beak. There wasnt enough clues! "Skipper! Skipper wait!" He shouted desperately.

The body lay motionless now as a mechanical arm came out of the table to restrain the leader's flipper. Blowhole was preventing Skipper from speaking to them.

"No!" The analyst yelled angrily. Grunting in frustration. "CURSE YOU BLOWHOLE! You stupid overgrown seafood!" Kowalski spat.

"Ehehe…yeh." Rico laughed along to the insult.

"Ssshhhhhittake mushrooms..." The tall penguin hid the curse, for Private's sake. Yet he didn't know what to do himself, his team's, and more importantly for Skipper's.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Made by PoMlovah611 and I.**

**~Natty.**

* * *

_Asthma._

_~PoM~_

"You should rest, K'walski and calm down." Private looked over to his left at his teammate who insisted on trying to keep struggling in the chains. The analyst couldn't move anyway so what was the point in wasting energy?

Kowalski glared. "How can you SAY that!? We have to get out of here and we have to get out of here NOW before Blowhole-"

"Peng-U-ins!" The said mammal rolled in through a sliding door.

Kowalski immediately turned and snarled at him. "Blowhole..." he spat, glaring at him.

"Kowalski…you're awake…" The dolphin said blandly. "Meaning I should come back later…" He spun his Segway around to go back where he came.

"You get back here Blowhole! Come back here and explain yourself, you fiend!" He shouted.

"Hm. Beg me to." Blowhole said simply.

"BEG!? Why would I BEG to you?" Kowalski said with a venomous tone.

"A lot of reasons. I have control over you, your leader, the rest of your team, your zoo… And since Skipper won't be around for much longer if I have anything to say about it, you're the one in charge." Blowhole grinned.

Kowalski grunted at the facts then gritted his beak. "... Fine..." He said softly. "Blowhole, I... beg you... Please... Explain..." He forced the words out.

"Hmmm…no. YOU will now explain to ME, Kowalski. When is it you discovered Skipper's ailment?"

Kowalski paused. "... Wh-when did YOU know?.. H-HOW did you know!?"

"Not of your concern." Dr. Blowhole rode over to the machine Skipper was hooked up to. He activated the controls after plugging his Segway into it.

"Actually, it IS my concern, Blowhole. Tell me!" The analyst demanded, watching whatever he does on that machine.

"It is my concern because I'm trying to kill my most hated enemy." The dolphin said without looking up from his keyboard. "Why is it yours?"

"He is my leader! I am his lieutenant! It is my duty to care for my teammates. HOW did you know!?" Kowalski repeated the question.

"Simple. You TOLD me…" Dr. Blowhole laughed. "Ahahahahaha!"

Private glared at the analyst. "You can tell our worst enemy but you can't tell Rico and I!?"

"Hmph!" Rico huffed his way.

Kowalski's eyes were wide. "WHAT!? NO! I NEVER TOLD HIM!" He quickly turned back to the enemy. "I NEVER TOLD YOU!" He denied.

"Sure you did." The dolphin turned to them. "When you created that breathing stabilizer and saved the files to your hard drive. You know the one I tap into every now and again…Just to see how much of scientific failure you are and everything…"

Kowalski growled, not liking this at all. "I never meant for you to find out!"

"Yet I did." Blowhole teased.

"You STOLE the information!" He spat, more frustrated than ever.

"And?"

"I never TOLD you then!"

"Oh stop being petty." The dolphin scolded.

"Petty!? Oh I'll show you PETTY!" Kowalski growled, trying to struggle again.

"You already are showing me." Blowhole smiled in amusement.

Kowalski growled. "Gh – LET SKIPPER GO!"

"You really are an I-I-IDIOT."

Kowalski just glared, half-giving up.

The dolphin made a satisfied noise and returned back to his work on the leader penguin.

"What are you doing!?" Kowalski spoke up again.

Blowhole snorted. "Working, Kowalski. Do you mind?"

"Yes I DO mind!"

"Interesting…" Blowhole mumbled in his readings of the statistics, ignoring the analyst.

Kowalski couldn't help letting out a growl as he watched helplessly in his chains.

"Oh Skipper…" Blowhole chuckled to himself. "Your fate rests in MY gray fins…Whatever shall I do with it?"

"You leave him alone, Blowhole!" Kowalski yelled, not wanting anything to happen to his leader.

"And what will one immobile penguin scientist DO?" The villain sneered.

Oh how he wished he could move again. "..." Kowalski paused. He couldn't do anything to save him. He needed a plan... He turned to the others.

Private whimpered and shrunk in his chains and Rico was…oddly quiet. With his head bowed…? Rico?

Kowalski noticed this and turned to the mohawked penguin. "R-Rico?" The lieutenant was a bit concerned for his other comrade.

"Two down," Blowhole tsked. "Two to go…"

"What have you done with him!?" Kowalski growled like a dog at him.

The dolphin rolled over to the private, roughly lifting up the young bird's beak as it gasped.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" The scientific penguin screamed.

"K-K'walski!" Private called in fright.

"PRIVATE! NO! NONONO! GET AWAY FROM HIM! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Kowalski shouted again.

The sea mammal simply started to squeeze around the little bird's throat as Private cried in pain.

"NO! NO PLEASE! BLOWHOLE! LEAVE HIM BE! I BEG YOU!" He shouted shamelessly, begging for the young penguin's life. Tears were already forming in the analyst's eyes.

"K…'wal…ski…" Private choked, shutting his eyes tight.

Blowhole continued on until there was a firm snap, satisfied with it.

"NO! NONO!" the tall penguin cried, bowing his head as Private went limp in the chains.

Kowalski was sobbing in his own chains, muttering "Why... why..." over and over again, his tears dripping unto the floor below him.

"Oh shut up." The dolphin rolled his eye. How pathetic the bird was being.

"No YOU shut up! Just finish me now! I don't care anymore!" Kowalski said, glaring at him with teary eyes.

The evil dolphin put his fin under the analyst's neck now, pressing slightly.

"Gck!" Kowalski shut his eyes, waiting for everything to slip away from him.

But Blowhole let go with a smirk. He wouldn't kill the analyst. Not yet. Not when things were just getting started. So he backed up, starting to laugh maniacally, rolling backwards out of the room. "Goodbye Kowalski~"

"What!? You're going to leave!? I finally gave you passage to getting rid of me!" Kowalski cried.

The mammal didn't respond but turned away, leaving.

"BLOWHOLE!" Kowalski called again.

The villain in question halted.

"Grrgh... get back here! What the heck is your PROBLEM!?" the analyst shouted.

"You would like for me to stay and hurt them?" Blowhole inquired.

Kowalski stayed silent but held his glare

"Then you will tell me goodbye as well." The dolphin instructed, sickening the tall penguin.

Kowalski growled and spat at the floor. He snorted then said, "BYE."

"Hm." Blowhole hummed in response before he slammed he gave the lieutenant a little present, an electric shock from the chains.

"AAAAGH!" the analyst screamed in pain, gritting his beak. The electricity shut off and the bird was left panting. "Gh..." The penguin panted hard, slowly lifting his head to glare at the mammal.

"Don't be so bitter. You always saw this coming."

Kowalski hung his head again, still recovering.

Blowhole went on. "You would slip up and fail somehow and I would swoop, taking away everything you built for… All I had to do was wait…for YOU…"

Kowalski stayed quiet, closing his eyes.

"You choose to block it out now? When it's too late? How selfish of you." The mammal shook his head.

Another tear dripped down on the floor as Kowalski stayed silent still.

"RESPOND TO ME!" Blowhole shouted in demand.

"Oh so now YOU'RE asking ME to respond? HUH?!" Kowalski looked up with hatred.

The mammal activated the laser beam in his mechanical eye and shot it at the bird's leg, letting it burn into it without stopping.

"AAARGGGHH!" the analyst cried out, being not able to move away with it. "S-S-STOP!" he pleaded. Feathers burned and skin scorched, and the laser still went non-stop and the fight left Kowalski quickly. "AAAAAUUURGH! PLEASE BLOWHOLE! AAGH! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE! M-MAKE IT STOP!" Kowalski begged gritting his beak at the pain on his leg.

Before it went all the way through the penguin's leg it shut off, the villain laughing at the other's agony.

Kowalski lost consciousness just as Blowhole left the room and a nearby vent was pushed out as three figures different in height jumped out of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Second to last chapter! Made by PoMlovah611 and I!**

**~Natty.**

* * *

_Asthma._

_~PoM~_

Julien grumpily jumped down from the vent, crossing his arms. "I am not even knowing why we are RESCUING de silly penguins anyway!"

Maurice had just finished jumping down himself. "Maybe because we're all friends?" He got a blank stare from the monarch. "Or maybe we owe them some for all the times they saved US?"

They suddenly heard a pained groan from the tallest penguin in the chains.

Maurice rushed over to the hanging bird. "Kowalski?"

"M-maurice?" The analyst blinked his eyes open.

"You okay man?" The adviser frowned.

"Not... exactly..." the analyst wheezed,

"Hello silly penguin..." King Julien groaned. "We are here to be saving you..."

"Wh-what!? N-no! Youre not safe here!" Kowalski tried to warn.

"Hi penguin!" Mort's little voice echoed from somewhere. "I'm in the vent! Can I come down now?"

"No! What are you guys doing here!?" The penguin analyst asked.

"Saving you stupid birds duh!" The king rolled his eyes.

"We kinda saw you guys get taken off." Maurice explained.

"And you didn't do anything to stop it?" Kowalski glared.

Julien laughed. "It was hard to be missing let me tell ya!"

Kowalski growled slightly.

"We tried." The adviser shrugged.

"The red ninja fish are mean!" Mort's voice said.

Kowalski just raised a brow.

Maurice cast a glare. "And his majesty didn't want to stop his pedicure..."

"Of couurse..." the analyst rolled his eyes.

King Julien grinned, giving a thumbs up at his sparkly toenails.

Kowalski shook his head. "You have to get out of here, Maurice... All of you... it's not safe here..."

"Can I come out of the vent NOW?" Mort asked.

"But what about you?" Maurice frowned. They couldn't just leave them right?

"We're the ones Blowhole wants. Not you." Kowalski said.

"He is totally wanting me!" Julien pointed at himself proudly.

Kowalski raised a brow. "Why do you say that?"

"I am a handsome king! Obviously!" King Julien wiggled his eyebrows.

Kowalski grunted in annoyance.

"Owwwwwww..." Rico grunted, lifting his head as he gained consciousness in his shackles.

"Rico!" The analyst called for his comrade.

"Wha?" Rico whined. He had a headache.

"What happened to you?"

"Ehmamehbeh!" The weapons expert complained about his head. "Hit meh on tha head!"

Kowalski blinked. "When? I don't recall seeing-"

A mechanical arm with a mallet came out of the wall and growling, Rico hacked a lit bomb at it.

Not this time!

Kowalski gasped and blinked at what he had just done. "What the..."

It promptly exploded.

"Hmph!" Rico grinned smugly.

"So that's how..." the he turned to the penguin chained to his right. "P-private? Private?" He called desperately.

Private moaned dizzily in his chains.

"Private!" Kowalski said, relieved. "Are you okay?"

"Having some trouble breathing but I'm alright..." the private reassured.

"Glad you guys are alright." Maurice smiled and earned a loud complaint from Rico. The adviser frowned. "Except for your head I guess..."

"Skipper! Where's Skipper!?" Kowalski panicked again, not remembering.

"NO!" King Julien shouted in horror at the sight of the leader penguin strapped to that machine. "It is HORRIBLE!" He exclaimed, lifting up his toes. "...I was breaking my NAIL by doing NOTHING!"

Kowalski rolled his eyes at that but focused his attention on the leader. "Maurice can you find anything that can let us out of here?"

"Like what?" The aye-aye shrugged.

"A key? A button? Anything?" The analyst asked desperate.

Maurice looked around. "Uh..."

"There's no button in here!" Mort cried from the vent.

Kowalski sighed and hung his head. "Just leave. I don't think you're any help if you don't find-"

"Here's one." The adviser smiled at a button on the wall. He pressed it and the whole lab went dark. "That's the light switch..."

The analyst rolled his eyes again. Lemurs...

"How is dat even a light switch anyway?! Seriously?" Julien complained.

"What do you mean?" Kowalski questioned.

Maurice put the lights back on.

The three penguins blinked their eyes, adjusting to the light again.

"I am just saying eh it is a button not a switch thingy! Blow-Joe is being a STUPIDY guy!" The king crossed his arms.

"Hmmh..." the penguin analyst thought for a moment...

"Well-" The adviser started but was interrupted as some scuttling steps were heard.

Two lobsters walked in and paused in the door.

Maurice and Julien looked at each other.

"RUN!" The penguin scientist shouted.

Both smirking, in moments the lobsters were knocked unconscious against a wall.

King Julien dusted off his paws. "Dat was for last time buddy!"

"Only_ I_ wrap his face in kelp." The aye-aye smirked.

Kowalski grinned slightly. Wow... how much have they underestimated these mammals?

"We should probably leave..." Maurice walked up to a control panel and looking at it, pressed a button that unlocked the three hanging birds with ease.

Both Rico and Private were able to land on their feet but Kowalski just flopped down limply on the floor.

"Gh... good job, Maurice..." the analyst said.

"There any particular reason you're staying on the ground like that?" Maurice pointed.

"Stupid pin... I can't move... can someone do something about that please?" The scientist groaned.

"I can be getting it buddy!" King Julien walked over and yanked it out as hard as he could. It was a pretty long pin...

"ÀAAAAAH!" Kowalski screamed in pain. "NO NONONONONO PLEASE STOOOO-HAAAAH-OP!" He screeched.

"It is being out already big baby!" Julien narrowed his eyes, holding the pin that was almost the length of his arm.

Kowalski winced but was relieved when he started moving his flippers. "GH..." He whimpered, trying not to cry with a fake gritted smile. "Didn't hurt at all."

The king just carelessly threw the pin on the ground.

With a little help from his teammates, Kowalski got up and started walking toward the machine his leader was strapped on.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Private frowned as he watched the analyst waddling a bit off. It was more like limping...

"No..." Kowalski replied honestly while eyeing the machine.

"He is being totally fine! Eh right science guy?" Julien slapped him on the back.

"AHAH!" Kowalski cried, almost fell forward but kept his balance.

"See?" The king said.

Kowalski rolled his eyes and continued his observation.

The leader was breathing evenly that was good... But what WAS this machine?

The analyst put a flipper on the cuffs on the leader's feet and flippers. Then he pushed a button on a control panel beside him labeled 'release'.

There was a hiss and Skipper was now completely free yet still unconscious.

"A little help?" The lieutenant looked at them unimpressed.

"Uh-huh!" Rico helped pick up the leader.

"Is HE alright?" Private asked, pointing at their head-bowed commander.

Kowalski shook his head as he took the other side of Skipper. "I'm not sure... but we have to get out of here right NOW..."

"That way!" Maurice pointed and they all started running down the hall.

As they all left, a few long seconds passed before Mort's voice spoke up from inside the vent, the little mouse lemur being left behind. "King Julien? Maurice? Penguins? Hellooooo?"

A lobster walked in looking around at all the damage and also confused about the squeaky voice coming from the heaters. The metal in them must be creaking again. He better turn up the heat. So he did.

A few seconds later a mouse lemur came bursting out of the ventilation system and into the crustacean's claws, tail smoking.

Mort looked at the lobster. "It's HOT in there!" He giggled. "I burnt my butt!"

The lobster blinked.


End file.
